The present invention relates to glitch filters, and, more particularly, to digital glitch filters for filtering glitches in signals.
A glitch is the sporadic and unintended switching of an input signal level to a high or a low state, followed by a return to the initial state. The occurrence of glitches in a digital circuit may lead to malfunctioning of the circuit and cause the circuit to generate a spurious output.
Conventional digital glitch filters need a free running clock, which continuously consumes dynamic power due to the clock generation and propagation. As a result, the conventional glitch filter compromises low power design.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a low power glitch filter.